Anime
= Kishin Douji Zenki Anime = The Kishin Douji Zenki Anime series consists of 51 episodes, which were created by Kikuhide Tani and Yoshihiro Kuroiwa and released by Kitty Films and TV Tokyo. All of them can be enjoyed in Japanese with English subtitles, and in English. There is also an OVA (Original video animation) which acts somewhat like a continuation of the series. List of all Anime Episodes= List of all Anime Episodes * Episode 1 - The Fierce Demon God Awakens! * Episode 2 - Karuma the Demon and her Three Demon Deciples * Episode 3 - Shut in by the Shutter * Episode 4 - The Pot Filled with Desire * Episode 5 - Tastes Like Fresh Zenki * Episode 6 - The Boy and the Telephone * ... * Episode 26 - Eve of the Guardian Spirit Festival - Lulupapa Appears * Episode 27 - A New Enemy, I am the Prince of the Realm of the Dead. * ... * Episode 29 - Roar out! - The ultimate Kishin - Vajura Mahar Samaskara * ... * Episode 31 - The Hands that create Souls - The Night of the Dolls * ... * Episode 33 - Fragments of Desire - Chiaki in Big Trouble! |-|Anime OST= This section features the various tracks from the Kishin Douji Zenki Anime's original soundtrack. CD 1 - Karuma ark CD 1 features various tracks from the anime's first season. Its coverart depicts the following characters: * At the top (from left to right): ** Goura, Anju, Karuma, Guren * At the bottom (from left to right): ** Chiaki, Chibi Zenki, Demon God Zenki Tracks * CD 1 - 01 - Kishin Douji Zenki Main Theme (full version) * CD 1 - 02 - Kishin Douji Zenki Main Theme * CD 1 - 03 - The ballad of Miki Souma * CD 1 - 04 - Because of my Longing to approach * CD 1 - 04 - Cross Fire The audio tracks related to this CD can be found here. (currently only features tracks 01 and 02) This section and the correspoding audio folder are currently under construction. Notes * Track 01 is the Kishin Douji Zenki Main Theme (better known as "Vajura On!") as it appears in the OVA, while track 02 is the shortened version found in the intro of the anime's first season (aka the Karuma ark). CD 2 - Inugami ark CD 2 features various tracks from the anime's second season. Its coverart depicts the following characters: * At the top right: ** Ultimate Demon God Zenki * At the bottom (from left to right): ** The Inugami Roh, Kokutei, Miss Kazue, Goki, Chiaki Tracks * CD 2 - 01 - The Melody is inaudible * CD 2 - 02 - The Wings of Warriors * CD 2 - 03 - Friends you shall Perish * CD 2 - 04 - Told in your dying Moments Zenki Fight * CD 2 - 05 - The audio tracks related to this CD can be found here. (currently only features track 01) This section and the correspoding audio folder are currently under construction. More content will be added soon... Anime Openings and Outro Zenki_-_opening_1|The Anime opening of the Karuma ark. Zenki_the_Demon_Prince_-_Opening_2_-_Creditless|The Anime opening of the Inugami or Dog Deity ark. Zenki_Ending_Song|The Anime outro. Unlike the opening it doesn't change. Category:Media Category:Stubs